


My Dreams Are Of You

by Catnexxia



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Louis & Violet Friendship (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catnexxia/pseuds/Catnexxia
Summary: When you can talk to your soulmate during the night but everything that goes to detail is censored.Basically the AU where Violet and Clementine are friends but also oblivious to the fact that they are meant to be together





	My Dreams Are Of You

**Author's Note:**

> I tried writing this before under a different name, decided to try again after deleting it. We'll see how it goes haha

”I really hope we can meet someday” Said Violet. She had a feeling she would wake up soon.  
  
“I know we will.” said the girl Violet liked to call ‘Daisy’.  
  
“I’m going to wake up now” Violet told her. They said goodbye, and Daisy disappeared  
  
I love you, she whispered

___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
She woke up, wishing she hadn’t. Talking to Daisy was the highlight of her days, or rather, her nights. She looked forward to their conversations all day, and when she went to sleep, she always wished Daisy would be there.  
  
The good thing about having a soulmate like Daisy, was that she never judged her. Violet told her everything she did and everything she wanted to do. Daisy knew her better than her parents ever would. She knew her better than Violet’s best friends did.  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________

“Are you okay? You seem upset” Daisy said  
  
“Everything is fine. I’m just a bit annoyed that we can’t see each other. I bet you are beautiful”  
  
“Stop, you. I’m going to blush” Daisy answered  
  
“I swear I’m not usually this smooth” Said Violet, smiling to herself.  
  
Violet could hear Daisy laugh.

  
___________________________________________________________________________________  


Violet had a notebook

A notebook all about Daisy. Everything she knew about her.  
  
She knew Daisy had a little boy; seven years old. She knew the boy had two names. She knew that it wasn’t her son. It was a kid of her friend who had died when the boy was given birth to.  
  
She knew Daisy’s name wasn’t actually Daisy. She knew her name had 10 letters. It started with one of the four first letters of the alphabet. Her favorite flowers, of course, were Daisies. Her favorite color was purple (which Violet found absolutely hilarious) She knew that Daisy had had an adopted father after her parents had gone missing, but he had died too, when Daisy was nine years old.  
  
That was just to name a few of the things Violet knew about her soulmate.

___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
“What should I call you when I talk about you to my friends?” Asked Daisy  
  
“You could call me Lila. Always thought that it was a beautiful name” Violet answered.  
  
“What do you call me?”  
  
“My Daisy.”  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________

She hadn't told her friends about Daisy, not yet anyway. Her friends were sure there was someone though, but not everyone had a soulmate. Maybe Violet was one of those people. At least that's what they had though about before.  
  
Violet also had drawings of Daisy. In her drawing, she had curly hair, but her face was always covered by a daisy. She didn’t want to draw her face, since she didn’t know what Daisy looked like. She didn’t like guessing. She didn’t want to guess what she looked like.  
  
She wanted to know.

___________________________________________________________________________________  


”You would think that at the age of 22 you would already have had your first kiss, Lila”  
  
“I’ve just never been into anyone” before you, she thought.  
  
“Well, if it helps you at all, I’ve only kissed someone once before. And I’m sure you aren’t the only one your age who doesn’t have dating experience” Daisy commented  
  
“I guess so”

  
___________________________________________________________________________________

Violet had to get up early that day, since she had to get to work.  
  
Violet worked at a coffee shop not far from her apartment. She had a shift at 6am every other Tuesday, and she hated those mornings. She usually stayed up pretty late, and to wake up so early was hard for her. Less sleep meant less Daisy. Less Daisy meant grumpy Violet. Grumpy Violet meant annoyed friends.  
  
It was an endless cycle.  
  
She got up and left for work. 

___________________________________________________________________________________ 

“So, what do you think I look like?” Asked Violet  
  
“You most definitely have black hair and super emo make up!” Daisy said confidently.  
  
Violet laughed  
  
“Why are you laughing?”  
  
“You couldn’t be more wrong.” Violet smiled

___________________________________________________________________________________

Violet was at work, giving coffee to people, writing their names on their cups and trying her best to smile at them when wishing them well.

Her coworkers were talking to each other, and she didn't really mind, only sometimes wishing that someone would talk to her as well. Thank god she had one friend there, her best one, Louis, her classmate from her schooldays. They would talk and talk, or mostly HE would talk, while she nodded and hummed along with his words and sentences.

There was someone new there that day, not surprising, since a lot of people work there and multiple people come and go. She would give the new girl a month before she too leaves.

"Hey, I was just doing a round of introducing myself to everyone. I already introduced my self to everyone but you two." She smiled and held out her hand so Violet could shake it.

She didn't.

"Hi, my name Violet, nice to meet you" said Louis, trying to sound like Violet and failing miserably. 

"What he said" Violet muttered, while handing out yet another coffee cup.

The new girl was clearly amused. She and Louis shook hands and chatted for a bit before she left to clean up in the kitchen.

"So, she was nice huh?" Louis bumped his elbow against hers and winked. Louis could tell when Violet was embarrased around others, because when normally she was quite nice to others, but became a complete tsundere to people she thought were cute. 

"Shut up Louis." Violet snapped, only making Louis laugh at her. 

Violet realized something on the walk home with her friend. 

She hadn't heard her name.

Louis told her it was Clementine.

She thought it was a beautiful name.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!
> 
> Comments are appreciated and tell me if you want to read more of this :)


End file.
